<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Your Training by SchezoLoverNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500263">Remember Your Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1'>SchezoLoverNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magic training, Training, platonic, you hear me? p l a t o n i c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schezo trains Arle to grasp dark magic through meditation.</p><p>Light swearing, they go on a tangent about it towards the end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arle Nadja &amp; Schezo Wegey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Your Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" Arle wondered if she should even be here in the first place. It's not that she was frightened, this just might not go very well.</p><p>"Of course. You already have a very stable livelihood. What could go wrong?" Schezo seemed confident enough, at least. "Besides, you need to be able to sense that bastard Satan. It could very well save you lots of trouble." And he had a good point.</p><p>"Alright... Let's get started then!!" Even though she was a little hesistant, seeing how Schezo turned out, she was going to give it a shot.</p><p>"Right. We will begin with some meditation-"</p><p>"<i>You</i> meditate, Schezo?"</p><p>"Silence! And please refrain from interrupting me! It is merely an excercize to awaken and strengthen your abilities in dark magic!" That set him off. At least he said 'please'.</p><p>"Alright, sorry. So do I just... sit down? Criss cross applesauce?"</p><p>"Criss cross... applesauce...? We are not having snacks, if that is what you are referring to."</p><p>"Seriously? You've never heard of criss cross applesauce? It's- like this!" She sat down, criss cross applesauce.</p><p>"Ohh, you mean foot to knee apple tree! Yes, that will work."</p><p>"What? Who even... Whatever... Let's just get started already."</p><p>"Right. Close your eyes and focus. Try and sense me. It will be a bit difficult for a beginner like you, so I will lower my defenses."</p><p>Arle did what Schezo advised. Closed her eyes and focued... But...<br/>"How am I supposed to sense you? What do I do?"</p><p>"Hmph. You simply... Well... I... I don't know, actually. I did not have a mentor like this myself. This certainly is a dilemna..."</p><p>"Well... What's it like when you sense someone?"</p><p>"Hm... Feel the power flowing through you... Feel my power inside of you!"</p><p>"Schezooo..." Even though it was a little funny, he really ought to be more careful. She figured she should help him out.</p><p>"Arrghh!! 'Feel my power flowing inside of me' is what I meant to say!!!"</p><p>"I know, I know. Geez, no need to get so worked up about it! Just try and be more careful..."</p><p>"Tch... You are not the one who is constantly called names..."</p><p>"Okaaayyy I'm sorrryyy, can we just start already?"</p><p>"Oh, right. Yes, we may start. Close your eyes and focus. Feel your own aura. Next, you will try and feel mine."</p><p>Arle focused... First on her own aura... It felt like the ocean flowing through her. The gentle waves of raw magical power ready to be released but in no rush. And in the depths lay unseen lands, never before seen by man. The creatures there waiting to simply be awakened.<br/>"Wow... I didn't know there was so much power inside of me!"</p><p>"You didn't? Well, it does not matter. Now try and focus on me. Sense the power within me."</p><p>"Alright..."<br/>She focused. And as she focused on Schezo, something deep within the ocean of her power began to surface. It was cold, like arctic ice had materialized at the bottom of her soul.<br/>And as the ice rose inside, a similar cold appeared outside. It was so much colder, like permafrost from the coldest spot on the plant. It was slowly but steadily growing larger and stronger.<br/>A shiver ran down Arle's spine, causing her to lose her focus. All of the ice suddenly vanished, much quicker than it had come.</p><p>"So... Did it work...? Could you sense me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Schezo!! That sucked!! Do you really feel like that?? All the time??"</p><p>"Huh?? Well, no, actually. A beginner like you will only be able to sense a mere fraction of my power, even while I lower my defenses."</p><p>"That's horrible!! You live like that?? Do you need some hot tea to warm up??"</p><p>"Arle, you are overreacting. I have been practicing dark magic for nearly my entire life. I have become accustomed to the cold. It's fine."</p><p>"You're right... I mean, I'm still worried, but not as much..."</p><p>"Perhaps you should try and sense something else. Focus on the flame. Try to feel the magic that fuels it. Fire!" He lifted his hand as the magic sparked and lit up, growing into a small fire.</p><p>Arle closed her eyes and focused on it. The ice inside her rising again as a small burst of heat appeared in front of her. But as the heat grew she realized it wasn't real heat, but rather a frost so cold it burned. Burning was what it was itching to do. The rage of a forest fire condensed into one small flame. A flame so cold that it was hot. Hot enough to turn anything it touched to ash.<br/>She lost her focus again, but this time purposefully.<br/>"Okayyy, it worked, Schezo..."</p><p>"Splendid!" The flame disappeared in an instant as he reached into his pocket.<br/>"Now, one last thing." He pulled out a lock of vibrant green hair. "Try sensing this."</p><p>"Is that... Satan's hair? How did you get that?"</p><p>"He has long hair. I have a long sword. It was surprisingly easy. If you can sense it, you'll have an idea of what Satan's aura feels like. That is the entire point of what we're doing, is it not?"</p><p>"Damn, you really got him-"</p><p>"Language."</p><p>"Oh, right. <i>Ahem</i>. Oh <i>golly</i>! You really got his <i>rear end</i>! I don't get it, Schezo. You swear all the time! Why can't I?"</p><p>"I am much older than you. I have much more experience."</p><p>"Yeah, more experience napping, maybe! Besides, I'm just gonna say them when you're not around anyway."</p><p>"Fine. Just once, I will allow you to swear."</p><p>"Hot damn, Schezo! You really got his ass! What a Chad-"</p><p>"Okay! That's enough!"</p><p>"I should've known you'd stop me at 'Chad'."</p><p>"Do not repeat it!!"</p><p>"It's not a swear! It's just a name!"</p><p>"It sounds like one! If it isn't a swear then it ought to be!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean-... Whatever. Let's just get back to where we were."</p><p>"Alright. Focus on this hair and you'll have a good idea of what Satan's aura feels like."</p><p>"Okay... Here goes..."<br/>She closed her eyes yet again. Focusing once more, the ice inside of her rising once more. A distant sensation once again came into existence. This time it was hot like embers flying off of a massive fire. The eternal burning of coal, with a heat so much more intense than the burning cold of Schezo's flame. What burned brighter than the fire, however, was passion. At the very heart of it all was a burning passion fueling the flame. It was strong enough to burn a hundred more fires, but decided not to sacrifice itself for that.<br/>Arle opened her eyes, feeling more gross than shocked this time.<br/>"Ughh. Why can't he focus all that on something other than me?"</p><p>"Well, that is why we did this whole exercise in the first place."</p><p>"I knowww... It would just be nice if he did something else, for once."</p><p>"Yes, I certainly agree. However you cannot rely on a nice thought. You must be prepared."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right... Thank you, Schezo! Now I'll be one step ahead!"</p><p>"Don't forget that you will not be able to passively sense him like I can. You will have to focus on him to feel if he is in the vicinity. And do not forget to practice to increase your range."</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'll do all that! I think I've done enough for today, though. See you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Alright. It is getting a bit late. I'll be heading to bed soon."</p><p>"It's 6 P.M. Wow, you really are old..."</p><p>"I am simply tired!!"</p><p>"It's alright, go to bed old man!"</p><p>"Hmph. I will. Goodnight."</p><p>"Byyye!!"</p><p>They both waved and headed to their respective homes. Today was a pretty big success and will ensure tomorrow's victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not great at writing endings, sorry, but I hope everything else is good !! also I always forget about carbuncle until I'm halfway into the fic and I'm too lazy to add him in LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>